Funny Bleach Episode 43
by RukiaLady94
Summary: The last thing Yoruichi needs right now, another cat. ait and see what they do to it. Rofl.


Funny Bleach Episode 43: Babysitting A cat

It`s always a beautyfull day at the Soul Society. Isn`t it wonderfull?

*Yoruichi and Kisuke are on the couch sipping tea*  
*Kisuke* Darling, do you want to sip a cup of coffee?  
*Yoruichi* I`ve never sipped coffee before. Sure.  
*Kisuke gives her a cup of coffee* Ichigo made it.  
*Yoruichi sips it and quickly spits it out* Pff! OMFG!  
*Kisuke* What`s wrong, honey?  
*Yoruichi* This coffee tastes like shit. Yuck!  
*Kisuke* No wonder people don`t drink coffee around here.  
*Yoruichi* Yeah, no wonder.  
*Rukia and Rangiku walk in*  
*Rukia* Hey, tea-sippers.  
*Rangiku* Yoruichi, we need to ask you for a huge favour *Rukia* We? Why do you always have to bring me into your conversations?  
*Yoruichi* It depends, Rangiku. What`s the favour?  
*Rangiku* Do you remember the little Kitty you saved from the tree a couple of weeks ago?  
*Yoruichi sips tea* Nope. But i do remember when a kitty made you fall out of a huge tree.  
*Rangiku looks at Rukia* THAT, she remembers?  
*Yoruichi* But yeah, i do remember the kitty. So what about it?  
*Rangiku* Can you watch it for me while i go shopping with Toshiro?  
*Rukia* Hey, that`s the first time i heard you call him Toshiro.  
*Rangiku* Yeah, it is. We are really into eatchother.  
*Kisuke* That`s awsome.  
*Rangiku* So can you watch it for me?  
*Yoruichi* No way. I have a horrible history with cats. Especially the male ones. The anwser is no.  
*Rukia* But cats love you.  
*Kisuke* She hates it when people say that.  
*Rangiku* Please, Yoruichi. It`s only for today.  
*Rukia* Yeah, what have you got to lose?  
*Yoruichi* My leg`s virginity.  
*Kisuke* Uh huh. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Oscar is all grown up.  
*Yoruichi* Oscar? You named the cat Oscar?  
*Rangiku* Yup. I`ll go get him.  
*Yoruichi* I don`t remember saying yes.  
*Kisuke* Hey, i sorta have an idea.  
*Rukia* What is it?  
*Kisuke* I got a potion. If i give it to Oscar, he`s gonna be just like Yoruichi.  
*Yoruichi* Another talking cat?  
*Kisuke* Not just A talking cat. He can also transform into a human form, just like you.  
*Rukia* Wow. Will it work?  
*Kisuke* We just have to see if it does.  
*Yoruichi* And how did you make a potion that can make cats talk and transform just like me?  
*Kisuke* Easy. I took a piece of your DNA. Lol.  
*Rukia* Cool. So this cat is going to be just like her, but male. Sweeet. I wonder how hot he`s gonna be. Lol.  
*Kisuke* Smokin` hot.  
*Rangiku walks back in with Oscar and hands him over to Yoruichi* Take good care of it. I`ll be back tonight.  
*Rukia* It`ll take you that long to go shopping?  
*Rangiku Duh. And we`re also gonna get some food, of course. Laters. *Walks out*  
*Kisuke* Okay girls. To the lab.

*In Urahara`s Lab*

*Rukia* I had no idea you had a lab.  
*Yoruichi* Me neither.  
*Kisuke* This is where i hide from Yorui- *Cough* i mean this is my secret underground lab. *Grabs the potion* Alright, let`s do this.  
*Yoruichi puts Oscar on the desk* Stay still.  
*Kisuke gives Oscar the potion* Drink up, my friend.  
*Oscar drinks it* Meow...wow, what a delicious drink. *Rukia* OMG! He spoke!  
*Kisuke* A miracle!  
*Oscar* You guys can hear me?  
*Yoruichi* Yes we can. I didn`t believe this would work.  
*Kisuke* You never do, but i love you anyway. Lol.  
*Oscar* This is great.  
*Rukia* Does this mean he can transform to?  
*Kisuke* Yeah.  
*Oscar* Cool. Let me try. *Transforms*  
*Yoruichi* Wow. He`s.  
*Rukia* Gorgeous!  
*Oscar* I am? Oh yeah, i am. Lol.  
*Kisuke gives him some clothes* Here ya go.  
*Yoruichi* I guess you`re just like me now.  
*Oscar rubs her hand* Yes, my sweet.  
*Kisuke* Hands off, buddy. She`s mine.  
*Oscar* I know she is. Relax.  
*Rukia* I can`t wait to see the look on Rangiku`s face when she finds out you transformed her cat into a human being. Lol. She is gonna freak.  
*Kisuke* I got it all under control. *Yoruichi* You better.  
*Oscar* Yoruichi, did you know that all the male cats talk about you and love you a lot?  
*Yoruichi* Yeah. I sorta noticed that when they started humping on my leg.  
*Oscar* Forgive them. They don`t appreciate the beauty of a young woman when they see one. Unlike me.  
*Yoruichi* Actually, you did that too.  
*Oscar* I did? Oh shoot. How was i?  
*Rukia* Oookay enough. So what do we do when Rangiku comes back?  
*Kisuke* We tell her the truth. *They all hear Rangiku`s voice from upstairs* I`m baaack.  
*Yoruichi* What the hell? I thought she wasn`t coming back untill tonight.  
*Rukia* Damn it`s still early.  
*Oscar* What are we gonna do?  
*Rukia* Hide!  
*Kisuke* Good idea, but no. You girls go on ahead and we`ll figure something out. Hurry.  
*Rukia and Yoruichi walk back in the hangout room*  
*Rangiku* Hey guys.  
*Rukia* I thought you said you weren`t coming back untill tonight.  
*Rangiku* I thought so too. But the shops are closed. I forgot. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Damn.  
*Rangiku looks around* So where`s Oscar? I just wanna hug him.  
*Oscar and Kisuke walk in* Hey.  
*Rangiku* Hey, Kisuke. And who is this gorgeous guy? *Smiles*  
*Kisuke* That`s Oscar.  
*Rangiku stops smiling and quickly becomes serious* What? *Rukia* Yeah. It`s Oscar.  
*Oscar hugs Rangiku and licks her ears* Hi. Remember me? *Smiles*  
*Rangiku* OMG! Oscar??? *Looks at Kisuke* What tha hell did you do to my cat!  
*Kisuke* A little new experiment of mine. And it worked too.  
*Rangiku* I wasn`t gone for like 10 minutes and you already did experiments on my cat?! What the hell is wrong with you!  
*Rukia* Hey it`s not so bad. I mean look at him. Lol.  
*Rangiku* I know he`s sexy, but.  
*Yoruichi* Oh come one. It`s kinda fun having two people that can transform into cats around here, right? *Rangiku* I guess.  
*Oscar* So you`re okay with this, Rangiku?  
*Rangiku* Yeah.  
*Oscar* Yay! Women, here i come. *Lollops out* Yippee!  
*Rukia* Lol. I guess that it`s a very wonderfull day for him.  
*Kisuke* Yup. Things are gonna be even more fun around here.  
*Rangiku* Yeah. And i still have to kill you for doing what you did.  
*Kisuke* Gotta go, bye! *Runs out*  
*Rangiku* Lol. You guys are right. It IS gonna be very fun aroud here.  
The End 


End file.
